My Boyfriend's Mother
by Metherlence Reverie
Summary: Las suegras pueden ser un problema en algunas ocasiones, pero en este caso la madre de tu novio está completamente loca y no te deja respirar porque tienes que escucharla mientras te dice qué hacer para ser un mejor 'novio' para su hijo. HHXRT
1. Chapter 1

**My Boyfriend's Mother **

(Horo-Horo POV's)

_**Primer Día **_

Una semana de vacasiones en casa de la familia Tao no me hizo ninguna gracia en un principio. Estaba conciente que todos allí eran unos asesinos por lo que eran capaces de hasta envenenar la sopa (y eso por empezar), pero Ren me lo pidió con tanto afán e insistencia que no pude negarme. Y conste que aún me revoloteaba en la cabeza la idea de morir en esa enorme casa cuando el chino se ocupada de convencerme.

Esa mañana nos despedimos de Yoh y lo demás que se hospedaban en la pensión, mejor ni hablar de los gritos histericos de Pilika para lograr convercerme de que no fuera, pero Ren Tao con su increíble 'encanto' la fulminó con su mirada arrogante y fría, hasta entonces mi hermana no ha vuelto a hacer berrinche; mucho menos en frente del chino. Yoh por su parte me deseo 'suerte' con una sonrisa mas o menos nerviosa y Anna tan solo me preguntó si había dejado ordenada y limpiada mi habitación, y me recordó que aún debía pagarle un jarrón que había roto la semana pasada.

En fin, todo fue muy conmovedor si me lo preguntan a mi, por parte de Ren, creo que él ya quería irse.

No entendí por qué ahora quería pasar las vacasiones con su familia si en anteriores veces le 'rogaba' a Yoh para que lo dejara quedarse en la pensión; y Anna aceptaba de _buena manera _ya que veía las manos de Ren llenas de dinero. Tal vez quería ver a Jun, pero para eso podía pedirle a ella que lo fuese a visitar a Japón, no, ese no era el motivo.

- _Ren._- Lo llamé en un susurro. Ibamos en el tren bastante apretujados así que se sonrojó al sentir mis labios rozando con su oreja.

- _¿Qué quieres?_- Bajó la cabeza y preguntó también en un susurro, no quería que yo notara su sonrojo.

- ¿Por qué has decidido pasar las vacasiones con tu familia?-

- No es con mi familia, es contigo.- Me respondió, ahora si que no entendí nada. Podíamos pasar todas las épocas del año donde quisieramos y ahora le daba la gana de pasarlas en China, y me decía que era para estar conmigo.

- _¿Entonces por qué 'demonios' vamos a China?_ - Insistí en un susurro.

- Porque me gusta mi país.- Respondió de manera floja. Me harté con su respuesta, odiaba que fuese tan corto de palabras y tan cortante.

- ¿Y para que me llevas a mi? -

- Para estar contigo.-

- Quiero decir, ¿para que me llevas _a mi _a China? -

- Para estar contigo en China.-

Esa hubiera sigo la gota que revalsó el vaso si esque no le tuviese paciencia, pero con el paso del tiempo he ido acostumbrandome y puedo decir que me encanta ese carácter tan _jodido_ que tiene. Pues de no ser así, ¿por qué habría de estar saliendo con él? A menudo me lo preguntaba y me lo preguntaban. Ren era serio, cierto, también arrogante y engreído pero tenía su lado amable y tierno que tan solo conmigo daba a conocer.

De manera rápida y gracias a nuestra cercanía, rosé mis dedos contra su mejilla y deposité un beso en ésta. No esperé una mala reacción de su parte, tampoco la tuve.

- _Aquí...no_.- El único problema era que le costaba reconocer ante los demás que salía con un chico, y no le gustaba que lo besara en público (menos en presencia de nuestros amigos). A veces pensaba que se avergonzaba de salir conmigo pero Yoh me había convencido de que eso no era cierto, me decía que a Ren le costaba abrir su corazón del todo, y le daba un poco de 'vergüenza' el que notaran que ya no era ese individuo que no creía en los sentimientos.

El resto del viaje fue solo silencio, en el que me encontré a mi mismo hipnotizado por lo hermosa de las praderas chinas, toda esa naturaleza que aún no era destruida por las manos del hombre. Pienso que sería más probechoso hacer un campo de plantas aquí que en Hokkaido, debido a lo extensas que son las tierras y fértiles.

- _Llegamos_.- Murmuró Ren. Me jaló del brazo fuera del tren, pues yo me encontraba completamente perdido, porque la única vez que vine a China fue para 'salvar' a Ren y no hubo tiempo como para admirar el paisaje, mucho menos para conocerlo o cosas así.

- _¿Y ahora? _- Pregunté.

- Pasará un autobús, no te preocupes.- Me dijo con la mirada fija en la carretera, como esperando que de la nada e imaginariamente apareciera el autobús que se suponía que tenía que pasar.

Esperamos unos veinte minutos hasta que por fin apareció el vendito autobús. Cuando subí me percaté que había pocas personas, todas chinas. Y se suponía que este era un '_tour_' por el país, no entendía por qué diablos alguien querría hacer este tipo de viajes por su propio país, bueno; alguien tan patriota como Ren, sí.

Noté algo extraño en Ren, con frecuencia se pasaba la mano por entre los cabellos en la zona de la nuca y cerraba los ojos con una expreción de dolor.

- _¿Sucede algo malo?_- Le pregunté al tiempo en que ejercía preción en su mano derecha, odiaba verlo mal.

- _No, nada_.- Murmuró, volviendo como por arte de magía a su estado natural, dejando atrás toda expreción de dolor. Apretó con sus dedos mi mano temblorosa, temía que le sucediera algo malo. Pero sabía que con insistirle que me dijera no sacaba nada.

Llegamos realmente rápido a la casa de Ren. Recé para cuando entraramos en la casa no nos atacaran zombies o algo parecido, mucho menos que el padre de Ren callera del cielo así como la última y muy desagradable vez. Nos detuvimos en la gran compuerta de la entrada, que tenía grabado dibujos de dragrones y palabras en chino que no entendí. Vi como Ren apoyaba su mano en la puerta y agachaba la cabeza, en un acto que me pareció algo extraño. Con su mano libre tapó uno de sus oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- _Ren_...- Murmuré. Como anteriormente había hecho, le tomé la mano con fuerza.- _¿Ahora me vas a decir que te sucede?_ -

- N-No me sucede nada.- Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, para luego retirar su mano de la puerta y la otra mano de su oído, al parecer el dolor había parado. Pero escuché como su respiración se alteraba a una nerviosa y entrecortada, no sabía que le sucedía.

- Ren.- Lo reproché con la mirada, me molestaba que no me tuviera la suficiente confianza como para no decirme lo que le sucedía.

- No pasa nada, Horo-Horo. Tranquilo.- Y caí en la cuenta de que no era un tema de confianza, si no de preocupación. Debo suponer que no le gustaba verme preocupado.

Ren se incorporó y tocó la puerta bastante fuerte y con molestia. Ya estaba harto del viaje y de que más encima se demoraran en abrir.

- _¡AH! Ren está en casa, ¡madre! ¡¡Apresurese!_ - Ambos escuchamos los gritos euforicos de Jun Tao, la hermana _adorable_ que tenía Ren. Lo siguiente que se escucharon fueron los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras muy apresurado, luego un golpe. Y Después nos abrieron la puerta. Ahí estaban, ambas mujeres con sus elegantes trajes chinos, pero la madre de Ren tenía un enorme chichón en la frente.

- ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Reeeeeen! ¡Hijoooooo! - Su madre se abrazó a él de manera tan rápida que tan sólo pude ver unos destellos negros (sus cabellos) a la velocidad de la luz y lo siguiente fue ver al chino siendo apretujado contra el pecho de su 'amorosa' madre.

- Eh...madre lo está asfixiando.-

- ¡Ren! - La mujer se separó de su hijo y se dirigió a mi. Me sentí nervioso cuando me miró con su enorme, por no decir casi loca, sonrisa. - Horo-Horo ¿no? - Y se abrazó a mi de manera tan rápida y fuerte que no pude hacer nada para detenerla. - Nada más, mira Jun, el noviecito de mi hijo. Que orgullosa me siento, mi Ren siempre ha tenido muy buenos gustos.-

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo vienen? - Preguntó Jun a Ren, con una sonrisa.

- Una semana.-

La madre al escuchar aquello me soltó inmediatamente, y en el tiempo en que yo recrobrava el aire dentro de mis pulmones se dirigió a Ren con una sonrisa caprichosamente triste.

- ¿Por qué tan poco tiempo? -

- Porque sé que me aburriré aquí.- Murmuró Ren de manera seria.

- ¡Ah! - Suspiró la madre.- Horo-Horo la pasará muy bien aquí...lástima que Ren se irá pronto.-

- _Que demonios_...¡¡No pienso dejarlo aquí en China! -

- Ah...Horo-Horo opina algo totalmente diferente.-

- Ehhh...- La mujer me miró inquisitivamente, no sabía que decir, ¡porque ambos estaban tomando desiciones sin consultarme!

- ¿Por qué no pasan? - Nos ofreció Jun, apuntandonos hacia el interior de la casa.

La verdad, ya la conocía. Pero ahora podía darme el lujo de verla con más detalle. Absolutamente todo era decoración China elegantísima.

- El almuerzo estará listo dentro de algunos minutos.- Siguió hablando Jun, aún con su típica sonrisa en el rostro.

- Perfecto. Conoceran 'sus' habitaciones.- Dijo la madre de Ren. Tomó mi mano y la de Ren y nos hizo subir por las escaleras a toda prisa.- Valla escaleras, con razón estoy tan delgada...subirlas todos los días, a cada rato. Es cansador ¿no crees Horo-Horo? -

- Creo.- Murmuré, aún continuaba desconcertado con todo esto.

- ¿Allá en Japón tienen escaleras de este tamaño? Sería un delito si esque fuese así. Escaleras en China Y Japón, Ren...necesitamos ascensores.-

- Arruinarías la casa con ascensores.-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Muy modernos para una mansión tan vieja? No lo creo, hay que comenzar a modernizarse un poco. Odio las escaleras.-

- Entonces pon ascensores.-

- Pero tu padre tampoco los quiere.-

Con la respiración entrecortada logramos llegar vivos al segundo piso. La madre seguía tomandonos de la mano y nos condujo hacia un pasillo, en el que habían varias puertas, unas muy juntas a otras, otras muy separadas a otras.

Por fin la mujer se detuvo.

- Ren se quedará en la derecha, y Horo-Horo en la izquierda.-

Ren entró solo a su habitación y la cerró con un fuerte portazo, sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada.

- Déjalo, subir las escaleras lo pone de mal humor. Sé que él también quiere ascensores.- La madre del chino me tomó de los hombros y me condujó hacia la puerta, la abrió y ambos entramos. Esta habitación también tenía decoración china elegante, y la verdad no parecía pieza para los alojados, de hecho, podría ser de Ren o incluso de sus padres.

Era todo demasiado dorado y negro, llegaba a marearme.

- Bueno, te dejo para que ordenes tu equipaje. Baja en diez minutos más, por favor.- Dijo la madre de Ren.

- Está bien.-

- Horo-Horo.-

- ¿Ah? -

- _No sabes cuanto me alegra que salgas con el necio de mi hijo_.- Sonrió de manera pícarona y me guiñó un ojo. Inmediatamente después desapareció de la puerta, quedándome completamente solo.

Un suspiró fuerte y prolongado escapó de mis labios. Esa madre que tenía Ren, no la recuerdo tan loca como la última vez, aunque sí tenía un aire medio divertido pero de una manera fría que no sabía cómo explicar.

Solamente dejé mi equipaje en un rincón de la amplía habitación, no encontré necesario el sacar todo y ordenarlo en un armario, _total_; solo veniamos por una semana.

China, debo reconocer que antes no me gustaba este país, porque Ren se la pasaba hablando de él y se la pasaba pidiendo comida China en la aldea de los apaches, obligandonos a mi y a Chocolove a comerla todos los días. Era agotador, más que subir las escaleras. Pero ahora que veía el país con más calma, entiendo que ese odio que se generó en mi fue por preción, demasiada comida china y palabras en chino. ¡Demasiado chino en Japón y en América! Ese odio fue todo culpa de Ren.

- Muy bien, ¡a comer!- Sonreí al recordar toda la clase de platos que habían la primera vez que vine, solo que esa vez, no comí nada por miedo a que la comida estuviese envenenada o que el cerdo rostizado que había fuese a levantarse como un zombi.

Ahora todo me parecía graciosa ironía.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con Ren, estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirándome con su profunda mirada dorada.

- _Está loca_.- Dijo. - Debí advertirtelo.-

- Es simpática.- Dije yo, encontranto algo de razón a Ren. Si, era una mujer alocada y que hablaba demasiado en muy poco tiempo, creo que en vez de desear un 'ascensor' debería desear calmantes.- No puedo creer que sea tu madre.-

- Ni yo.- Murmuró simplemente, se separó de la pared para irse por el pasillo. Teniamos que ir a almorzar para no hacer llorar a la madre de Ren, supongo que le angustiaba el que Ren no se sintiera cómodo en la casa y que ésta le hiciera daño.

Daño. La casa le hacia daño. Le traía los recuerdos de su maldita niñez...En Tao. Todo se juntaba en su pequeño corazón que no soportaba tal preción y es por eso que se sentía mal cuando estaba en la casa. De alguna manera yo tenía que hacer algo para que superará ese temor, no me gustaba verlo mal.

- ¡Reeeen! - Estabamos a segundos de entrar al comedor cuando la madre se cruzó en nuestro camino, traía un pañuelo en la cabeza y las mangas de su ropa estaban arremangadas.- ¿A qué no adivinas que he preparado para ti? -

- ¿Comida china? -

- ¡¡Exacto! - Gritó muy feliz y rió de manera divertida.- ¡Y de postre...tu favorito, pastel de durazno! -

- Creí que no te gustaban las cosas dulces.- Le dije a Ren, mirándolo confundido.

- Oh no...lo que se come de ese postre solo es el durazno.- Me respondió la madre de Ren.

- ¿Y por qué no cocina durazno en vez de darse la molestia de cocinar la masa del pastel? -

- Ehh...¡Oh! ¡Mira! - La mujer apuntó a un lado indefinido del techo, Ren y yo alzamos la vista y no vimos nada. Confundidos la bajamos y el lugar donde se suponía que tenía que estar la madre de Ren, estaba vacío. Había escapado.

- _Esta mujer...- _Murmuró Ren, hastiado.

- Jeje.-

- ¿De qué te ríes? -

- Ehh...nada, me acordé de un chiste.- Me miró como quien no cree la cosa y entró al comedor, con las manos dentro de sus volsillos y la espalda encorbada.

Creí estar ciego cuando entré al comedor, todo reluciente, todo tan perfecto. La comida era el doble de cantidad que la anterior vez, en una mesa de madera oscura muy fina. Jun estaba sentada en una esquina de la mesa, sonriente al vernos entrar.

- Creí que no bajarías, Ren.- Comentó su hermana.

- ¿Por qué? -

- Nunca te ha gustado almorzar en conjunto.-

- He tenido que acostumbrarme viviendo con Yoh en Japón.-

- ¿Y no extrañabas China? - Preguntó Jun ladeando la cabeza, y la seja derecha arqueada.

- No.-

- ¿Seguro? -

- Seguro.-

- Seguramente te quedabas allá porque estaba Horo-Horo-Kun ¿no? - Opinó la chica, mirando hacia otro lado para que Ren no notará que se estaba burlando de él.

- Tú lo has dicho, 'seguramente'.- Ren se aproximó a una de las sillas y se sentó en ella, seguido de mi.

El encantó del silencio fue rotó por un estruendo que venía de la cocina. Se escuchó el sonido de metales callendo al suelo y del cristal al romperse. Luego un grito y después un sonoro ''pum!'.

- _Que demonios_...- Murmuró Ren, viendo como su madre salía de la cocina con una bandeja en las manos. Venía despeinada y su traje chino algo sucio, en la frente tenía un gran chichón pero la sonrisa divertida y nerviosa no se la quitaba nadie.

_Que mujer tan...especial (por no decir rara o anormal)_.

La madre de Ren dejó la bandeja en la mesa, luego se arregló el cabello y sacudió sus ropas con las manos. Se sentó en una silla, a la cabeza de la mesa y sonrió.

- ¿Qué sucedió, madre? - Preguntó Jun a la mujer, que continuaba limpiadose la ropa.

- Nada...nada, ya conoces como son esas ollas...se cae una, se caen todas.-

- Ah.-

- Por cierto, Horo-Horo. ¿De dónde eres? -

- De Hokkaido.-

- ¿En el norte todos tienen el cabello azul? -

- Creo que es de familia.-

- Ah, aquí la tongari...- Dijo. Apuntando con la mirada el 'cuerno' de Ren, sin que éste lo notara.- Es tradición, en los hombres. En también tiene una y Ren la heredó.-

Con demasiada rapidez noté como la 'tongari' de Ren comenzó a crecer, mientras comía. ¡Oh no! El chinito se había enojado con el comentario de su madre y la mensión de En Tao en la mesa.

- Ah...Ren no te enojes, yo solo le contaba a Horo-Horo. Tiene derecho a saberlo.-

El Tao la ignoró y continúo comiendo como si nada.

- Por cierto...¿Cómo te apellidas Horo-Horo? -

- Usui.-

- Tao...Usui.- Murmuró la mujer.- Me parece una buena convinación de apellidos.-

_- ¡Que demonios madre! _¡No nos vamos a casar! - Estalló Ren, golpeando la mesa con una mano y mirando a su madre con una expreción de histería.

- Ohohoho...No digas eso, lo mismo dije cuando estaba saliendo con En...hohoho.- Sacó su abanico, y comenzó a agitarlo mientras reía con esa risa tan graciosa. Jun también comenzó a reir, notando el pequeño sonrojo que trazó en las mejillas de Ren.

- _Me voy a volver loco._- Susurró Ren, se levantó de su silla y rápidamente salió del comedor, dando un fuerte azote a la puerta.

Miré desconsertado el lugar por donde había salido. Bien, me parecía graciosa la forma de ser de su madre, pero a él le hartaba. Y aún así no terminaba de comprender por qué había querido venir a China, sabiendo que Ran estaba loca.

- No te preocupes, Horo-Horo.- Me dijo la madre y yo giré mirarla.- _Se pone así cuando no alcanza a llegar al postre...- _

--------

No volví a verlo más. Se encerró en su habitación como un niño berrinchudo que está enojado con su madre...Y bueno, eso era lo que pasaba. Se había avergonzado en la mesa y no había querido escuchar más las bromas _inocentes _de Ran Tao.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, acostado pues la noche llegó pronto. Luego del almuerzo no tuve más que hacer que pasearme por los terrenos chinos de la familia Tao, y quedé admirado de la maravillosa vegetación que tenían. Por mi, me quedaría aquí para siempre. Lástima que solo sea por una semana, y yo creo que menos, porque Ren no soportará siete días a su adorable madre, conociéndo como es...

Cerré mis ojos un par de segundos. Aún no tenía sueño.

- _Horo-Horo.- _Abrí los ojos inmediatamente cuando escuché que me llamaban.

_- _Ren.- Murmure. ¿Cuándo entró en la habitación? ¿Por qué no escuché nada? - ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- _Quería saber...si..._- Ren bajó el rostro con debida vergüenza y se sentó en la cama.- _Podía pasar la noche aquí_.-

No sabía si reír por su actitud tan tímida o por ese color rojo que trazó sus mejillas al momento de la petición.

No respondí. Simplemente lo tomé de la cintura y lo atraje hacia a mi, provocando que quedaramos en una posición bastante comprometedora (él sobre mi) que no me importó, eramos _novios_. Podía abrazarlo, besarlo, apretujarlo y obligarlo a dormir conmigo las veces que quisiera.

- _Ha sido un día pésimo_.- Murmuró, ahogando sus palabras en mi pecho.- _Si no fuera por ti_...-

- _Enloqueserías_.- Dije, mientras veía como cerraba sus ojos y se dormía al instante.

------------

Ran Tao entró en el dormitorio de Horo-Horo, y lo primero que se encontró (que ya lo suponía) fue a su hijo durmiendo con su novio. Ambos muy apretujados. La imágen se le hizo demasiado _kawaii_ y no pudo evitar sacar su arma secreta, su cámara fotográfica. Con ésto, seguro que Ren se iba a enojar demasiado, pero no le importaba, total, ese era su proposito, hacer enojar a su querido hijo.

Se escabulló silenciosa en la habitación, se paró al lado de la cama, se acercó a ambos con la cámara ya lista para tomar la fotografía.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

- Súper _kawaii_ -

¡Shik!

- _Que demonios_...**¡¡Mamá!** -

**Continuará... **

Wahahaha! owo la idea demente que he tenido...

Bueno por mi parte no me gustó mucho el primer capítulo, pero espero que a ustedes si TT y que me apoyen para seguir escribiendo este fanfic...Si esque no se hartan de la madre de Ren XDDD daah...

Disculpen la falta de ortografía pero no tengo Word en este PC, y me veo obligada a escribir todo en Wordpad...Hice lo que pude con algunas palabras jeje...

En fin, dejenme algún review si:P

Por cierto, la continuación de **Grado 3** vendra pronto XD apenas me llegue algo de inspiración...

S a l u d o s

att. Reverie x)


	2. Chapter 2

**My Boyfriend's Mother**

_**Segundo día **_

- Mira Jun.- La mujer se acercó a su hija con una sonrisa juguetona en la boca. La Tao mayor se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con el desayuno intacto. Ran le pusó frente a los ojos, la fotografía que había tomado esa mañana con tanta facilidad.

- Oh...- Dejó escapar la Tao.- Ren no le hablará en lo que le queda de vida.-

- Ohohoho...Pero que cosas dices, no pienso publicarla en internet o algo así.-

- No es una mala idea.-

- Ren nos mataría.-

- Y si padre la viera...- Jun recibió la mirada preocupada de su madre, por esto, ella prefirió no seguir hablando.

- No lo permitiré...- Murmuró Ran, de manera que asustaba a cualquiera.- ¡No permitiré que En Tao separe a Ren y a Horo-Horo!-

- ¿¡Que? - Jun casi se cae de la silla al escuchar el potente grito de su madre.

- Quiero ser una buena suegra, porque sé que Horo-Horo es lo suficientemente bueno para mi hijo.-

- Se ha obsesionado con ambos, madre.-

- ¿Y tú? - La madre volvió a mirar la foto y sonrió de manera tierna.- ¡Se ven TAN adorables juntos! ¡¡Como quisiera volver a ser joven! -

- Tiene razón...- Sonrió la hermana de Ren, parandose para únicamente estar a la altura de su madre y ver también la foto con los ojos brillantes

y una cálida sonrisa.- ¡Son tal para cual! -

- ¡Nyaa! Mejor voy a preparar el desayuno para esos dos...-

- Oiga madre...- La detuvo Jun.

- ¿Nya? -

- ¿Cómo se enteró que Ren salía con alguien, y que ese alguien era Horo-Horo? -

Ran Tao se detuvo enseguida al escuchar la pregunta y volteo, sin siquiera llegar a la puerta de la cocina.

- Yo nunca se lo dije...- Continúo Jun.

- No pero, él te lo dijo a ti, _supuestamente_.- Rió la madre nerviosa.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? -

- ¿Yo? Nada, nada.- Ran Tao apartó la vista, con nerviosismo.

- Dígame.- Insistió Jun.

- ¡¡Nyaa! Pero no te enojes ¿si? - Ran le sonrió nerviosa a su hija y los ojos le brillaban de tan maravillosa actuación como 'niña inocente'.- Me hice pasar por ti en el teléfono.-

- ¿¡¡Que hizo qué? -

- ¡¡Prometiste no enojarte! -

Jun no quiso seguir comiendo de su desayuno porque el desconcierto era bastante, y la idea de ahorcar a su juvenil madre no se le quitó de la cabeza hasta que quiso saber algo más.

- ¿Cómo fue que lo hizo? Es díficil que Ren no la haya descubierto.-

- ¡Nyaa! Tengo mis métodos. Tuve que hacerme pasar por una _'Jun con gripe'_.-

- ¿_Gripe_? -

- Aja. Así podría evitarme el ser reconocida por Ren, hohoho.- Ran sacó su abanico y comenzó a agitarlo en el viento, mientras reía.- No fue díficil.-

- ¿Sabe qué? Debería usar esas ideas suyas en cosas más productivas.-

- Ohohoho...-

Jun aprobechando la distracción de su madre, le arrancó la fotografía de Ren y Horo-Horo que tenía en la mano con la que agitaba el abanico.

- ¿Podría quedármela? -

- Claro, claro. Tengo muchas.- Le respondió a Jun, mientras seguía 'jugando' con su abanico y entraba en la cocina, para prepararle el desayuno _a la pareja_ que estaba en el segundo piso.

-----

_(Horo-Horo POV's) _

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Ren arrodillado sobre la cama, a un costado de mi. Me miraba inquisitivamente, con sus ojos dorados clavados en mi rostro. Ya estaba claro el día así que un rayo de luz que se proyectaba desde el vidrio de la ventana iluminó el cuerpo del Tao de manera que se formaba un aura alrededor de él, lo que me dio una vista sorprendente de su persona. No cabía duda que el chino era hermoso.

_'Maldición, estoy babeando.'_ Sonrojado y con rápidez, pasé el dorso de mi mano contra mi mentón, donde había caído el hilito de saliba.

- Horo-Horo.- Me llamó.- Iremos a la ciudad.-

- ¿A la ciudad? - Lo miré sorprendido. Pocas veces eran las que me invitaba a salir con él...Pero ahora eran vacasiones, supongo que quería que ambos la pasaramos bien juntos.- Me parece bien.-

- _Iré abajo un momento. Te estaré esperando en el comedor_.-

- Está bien.-

Con un movimiento rápido, Ren posó sus labios sobre los mios. Fue un beso fugaz, quizá ni siquiera un beso, solo un maldito rose. Luego se separó.

- No quiero retrasos, detesto que me tengas abajo tratando de tranquilizar a mi madre.-

Se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto tan rápido que ni tiempo me dio para decirle un '_Buenos días_'.

Suspiré.

Me levanté muy apresurado, haciendo caso a la advertencia del chino, no me gustaría encontrarme en el comedor con que ha peleado con su madre y luego le da la gana de no llevarme a la ciudad, simplemente porque está enojado y quiere pasarse la tarde encerrado en su habitación. A veces pienso que parece un niño o peor aún, un adolescente berrinchudo.

Bajé las escaleras con rápidez, llegando en segundos al comedor.

- ¡¡Horo-Horo-Kun! - No pude ver claramente a la madre de Ren porque apenas crucé la línea que me separaba del comedor me abrazó con tanta fuerza que sentí hasta como mis pulmunes se apretaban .- ¡¡Buenos días! ¡¡Ren me ha dicho que irán a la ciudad! ¿Pasarán la tarde ahí, nya? Es un bonito lugar para las parejas...yo iría pero En no está, y no le gusta salir a caminar...por eso envejeserá pronto...¡Ohohoho!-

Vi como Ren, desde su posición (sentado frente a la mesa) suspiraba, recargando su mano en su mejilla.

- ¿Nos vamos? - Le pregunté, cuando logré safarme de su madre.

- Está bien.- Cerró los ojos y se levantó del asiento, apoyando las manos en la mesa. Ran giró inmediatamente a verlo.

- Ren, quiero que lleves la cámara.- Dijo ella y sin dejar que el chino respondiera se la puso en las manos con total rápidez y al segundo ya había sacado su abanico y lo agitaba mientras reía con esa risa tan graciosa.

- ¿Para qué? - Preguntó Ren, viendo el aparato que apretaba en su mano.

- Fotos-de-ti-y-Horo-Horo-Kun.- Aclaró ella, separando las palabras y diciendolas con muchísimo cuidado, como si Ren fuese un niño que no entendiera el habla normal.

- _Eres una depravada...- _Dijo descaradamente Ren, fulminando con la mirada a su madre, quien ni se inmutó.

- No le digas eso a tu madre...- Lloriqueó Ran, y escondió su rostro detrás del abanico.- Yo solo quiero un recuerdito de ustedes dos.-

- ¿No te bastó con el de la mañana?- Dijo Ren.

- ¡Nop! - Sonrió ella de manera inocente, apartando el abanico de su cara.- Haré un albúm fotográfico.-

- _Que demonios madre...te has convertido en una..._- Pero cuando el Tao iba a pronunciar la última palabra, la mujer ya se había ido a la cocina a hacer no sé qué cosas. Ren dejó escapar otro suspiro. Luego volteó a verme.- Nos vamos.-

- Ejeje.- Reí en un tono no muy convincente.- ¿Has llamado a tu madre depravada? ¿Por qué? -

- No quieres saber...- Ren tomó la cámara y la puso frente a mis ojos. No podía creer lo que veía, era una foto de mi y Ren, durmiendo juntos.- La ha tomado ella en la mañana, no me preguntes por qué ni cómo...Solo sé que se ha obsesionado contigo.-

- Tu madre podría haber sido fotografa.- Comenté mirando la foto en la cámara digital. Debía admitir que la foto estaba..._súper-kawaii_. Cuando comenté esto Ren se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

- _Dices demasiada tontería_...- Gruñó por lo bajo.- Vamos.- Me tomó del brazo sin la menor suavidad y me condujo hacia la puerta de la casa. Ahí, cuando salimos dio un fuerte azote a la puerta, dandome a entender que estaba enojado.

------

_Cuatro palabras_; la ciudad era hermosa. Mucho mejor de lo que me pude haber imaginado alguna vez. Con razón Ren amaba tanto su país y presumía de él, Japón no se le comparaba. Para nada. El único problema era que estaba plagado de gente, aquí y allá chinos vendiendo y comprando. Me pareció espantoso al principio pero luego, a medida que llegaba la hora del almuerzo la gente se iba a sus casas y las calles quedaban más despejadas.

'_Una heladería._' Pensé. Necesitaba algo frío, hacia demasiado calor.

- ¿Ren? -

- ¿Ah?-

- ¿Quieres helado? - Se lo dije con una sonrisa suplicante pero no parecía muy convencido, de hecho, arqueó ambas cejas somprendido como si lo que yo le dije fuese un insulto.

- Sabes que no me gustan las cosas dulces.-

- ¡No importa! - Le sonreí de la manera más abierta que pude (casi parecido a como le sonreía su madre) y lo jalé dentro de una heladeria. El aire estaba fresco ahí dentro y había poquísima gente, que era lo mejor.- No entiendo como no te gusta semejante manjar...- Dije, viendo la vitrina de los helados, donde había toda clase de sabores.

- ¿Son esas cosas las que te dejan el cerebro en paro? - Me preguntó, burlándose de mi.

- ¡¡Oye! -

- Lo he visto en la televisión, mientras más comes...se te conjela el cerebro.-

- ¿Y es por eso que no te gusta? -

- Aparte, porque también tiene un alto contenido de calorías.-

- ¿Sabías que lo hacen con leche? -

- Claro.-

- Nada, nada. No hay esperanza para ti...- Gruñí, viendo los sabores y escojiendo mentalmente cuales iba a elegir. Había tantos que llegaba a marearme.- Sabes qué...- Dije derrepente.- Te compraré uno.-

- No malgastes tu dinero.-

- No lo haré, porque sé que te lo comerás.- Le dije mientras lo veía de reojo y le sonreía maliciosamente. Si había algo que me gustaba en Ren, era su instinto de batalla y sé que no pasaría por alto un desafio como éste.

- No.- Negó rotundamente.

- Ya lo creo.- Le dije.- ¿Eres tan cobarde como para que un poco de 'helado' te intimide?-

Ren sostuvo su mirada dorada en la mia, oscura. Un rayo pasó de ambos ojos hacia los del otro.

_- Demonios..._Horo-Horo.- Gruñé de mala gana.- Acepto.-

Dejé que una pequeña risita escapara de mis labios, no me importaba verlo enojado, de hecho me gustaba más. Vi como apretaba sus puños y cerraba los ojos, seguramente para maldecirme, luego dirigía su mirada hacia otro punto de la heladería, no quería verme burlandome de él. Era una humillación completa para el futuro heredero de los Tao.

Pagué los helados y ambos salimos de la heladeria con un cono en la mano que sostenía tres grandes bolas de diferentes sabores. Sonreí al ver como Ren observaba su helado, era con desconfianza, como si temiera caer en la tentación y comerselo. Pero claro...No por nada tengo cerebro y elegí sabor de _leche _para él. Sabía que este reto ya lo tenía ganado.

- Pruebalo.- Insistí. Ren continuaba mirando como _bobo_ el helado. Me harté. Giré para mirar mi helado y le di la primera probada cuando escuché el ruido de _'dientes masticando fuertemente algo como una galleta'_.- Ren...- Murmuré desconsertado. Ya no quedaba ni rastro del helado, se había deborado hasta el cono, con su mano ya vacía, se pasó el dorso de ésta en la boca para limpiarse los rastros de crema que habían quedado en sus labios.

- Me las vas a pagar, Horokeu.- Gruñó, apenas apartó su mano de la boca.

- Jejeje, gané.- Reí de manera falsa, aún no comprendía como el chino era capaz de comerse semejante helado en tan poco tiempo.

- Ya lo sé.-

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? No te lo pudiste haber comido en menos de diez segundos.-

- El modo no importa.-

- Cierto. Pero debes pagar, recuerda que he ganado la apuesta.- No sé en qué estúpido momento boté el helado al suelo, sin importarme que un poco me salpicará en los zapatos, necesitaba la mano derecha libre para acorralar a Ren contra una pared. Y lo hice, disfruté como nunca su mirada de desconcierto. Pues claro, la calle estaba llena de chinos, pero yo era japonés, que diablos me importaban su leyes de la moral...A Ren demasiado, trató de apartarme con todas sus fuerzas cuando posé mis labios sobre los suyos, pero terminó por pasar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello atrayendome hacia él. Fueron varios minutos en los que algunas chinas se pararon a mirar que diablos estabamos haciendo, de manera curiosa y llamando a sus amigas que también se unían para ver.

- _Que demonios..._- Murmuró Ren, cuando ya nos habiamos separado y miraba por sobre mi hombro a las curiosas. Con su mirada arrogante y fría fulminó a cada una de esas chinas y ellas se fueron enseguida sin antes sonrojarse al recibir tal mirada atractiva del Tao.- _No vuelvas a sorprenderme de esa manera, Horo-Horo_.- Ahora me miró a mi, cuando ya no quedaba ni rastro de china.

- Debías pagar Ren, y no fue de la peor manera.- Le guiñé un ojo al ver como un breve rubor trazaba sus mejillas y me miraba de forma seria. Luego me apartó de un empujón y comenzó a caminar solo por la calle.- ¿Sabes...? - Le dije apenas logré alcanzarlo.- ¿Qué te parece si le compramos algo a tu madre? -

- Te has vuelto loco.- Murmuró, mirándome sorprendido.

- Yo pensaba algo así como un _manga _de esos que le gustan a las chicas...- Sonreí divertido al notar esa mueca de asco en su cara y también de desconcierto.- ¡Ah si! Un _manga yaoi_.-

- ¿Piensas seguir alimentando su sed depravada por nosotros? -

- No. Solo será un pequeño detalle, la mantendrá ocupada algunas horas y así no te molesta tanto.-

- Entonces vamos.- Me dijo enseguida.- ¿Cuántos tomos se necesitan para que se mantenga ocupada leyendo el resto de mi vida? -

- Solo será un tomo.-

- Pero eso no cubre el resto de mi vida.-

Casi, estuvo apunto de hacerme un puchero, pero creo que recordó que se llama Ren Tao, y que los pucheros no entraban en su diccionario de gestos con la boca.

- Mira allá hay una comiquería.-

- Morirás si ese cómic no tiene suficientes páginas para entretenerla por lo menos un día completo.- Me amenazó apenas entramos a la tienda, en la que había toda clase de cómics, basta decir que los del tipo que le gustaban a la madre de Ren, sobravan.

-------

- **_Súper-kawaii!_**.- Gritó cuando le entregamos el pequeño cómic, de la emoción nos abrazó a ambos de la manera más tortuosa que pudo haber sido. Por un momento pensé que Ran terminaría matándome de asfixia, igual a Ren.- ¡¡Muchas gracias, Horo-Horo-Kun, Ren! ¿Han sacado fotos? ¡¡No me digan que no! Cómo pretenden que terminé el albúm fotográfico...¡Ohoho! Hablaremos de esto más tarde Ren, ahora debo terminar con la cena.-

- Horo-Horo, ese cómic en sus manos, no aguantará más de media hora.- Comentó Ren, viendo como su madre a una velocidad sorprende cruzaba del comedor a la cocina, agitando el abanico y ríendo de manera graciosa.

- Me acabo de dar cuenta Ren.-

- _Estoy acabado.- _

**Continuará...**

¿Qué decir? Que lamento decepccionarlos con semejante capítulo, he andado falta de inspiración...pero prometo mejores XDDDD Así que (pleasee!) continúen leyendolo XD ahahaha...

Antes de contestar los reviews, debo decir que me sorprendió mucho la cantidad de reviews que me dejaron XD esperaba mucho menos...(hasta ninguno) ehehe, gracias por su apoyo:

**krmn sk: **Holaa! D te ha causado depresión? Te entiendo, también tengo que aguantar a una madre loca (he ahí mi gran inspiración para este fic) Espero que este chapter no sea tan penoso y te guste :D Muchas gracias por tu review! Disfruta el epi...

**AyumI-Yus: **Holaaa! Te ha gustado? Pues gracias XD Me gustó tu review...corto y preciso XD hahaha...Aquí tienes la continuación, disfrutala )

**Armys: **Jejeje...Hola! Creo que tienes razón...con una madre que cause tantas vergüenzas mejor ni vivir en casa...comprendo a Ren uú hahaha...aunque a mi me agrada bastante Ran (uh!) Será...Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Niacriza: **Holaaaa! No te cayó bien Ran? TT Será porque la hice tan insoportable? XD Hahaha...eso de "le paso algo", pues creo que se cayó varias veces de cabeza cuando era bebé, por eso quedó tan loca XD Hahaha...Muchas gracias por tu review! )

**EsmeLi: **Jajaja! Hola! En serio te ha hecho reír? No sé, no soy muy buena para esto del humor XD haha...Debería probar con algo angust o no sé...oO Ehhh...suegra de muchas? Quieres que te responda? XD Por qué mejor no se lo preguntamos a Ren hahaha :3 Oh! Te cayó bien Ran? XD eso es bueno hahaha... Muchas gracias por tu review! x)

**Mayden-Mizutei: **Holaaa! Weeee! Te quedaste intrigado? XD pronto las dudas que tienes ya no serán dudas...-.- seeeh apenas se me ocurra que hacer con En Tao en esta historia...Ni siquiera sé si aparecerá, pro estaría bien que las cosas se complicaran un poco por allí...Es muy aburrido todo color rosa -0- Ops! oo y creo que olvidé poner sobre los dolores de cabeza de Ren (aparte de Ran XD)...en el siguiente chap. hablaré con más detalle de esto. ) Well, gracias por tu review! Sigue disfrutando el fanfic )

**Lady Tao: **Hallo! ) Loco es la mejor palabra que define la historia XD yeah! Que bueno que te gustó...Y no te obseciones mucho -- sale caro el psicologo después xD hahaha...Gracias por tu review!

**Zahia vlc:** Holaaaaa! He aquí un fic sobre la madre de Ren XDDD por fin existe! Y que bueno que te guste...Gracias por tu review! )

**nekoaiko:** Holaaa! Otra más que se ríe...ToT Creo que seré humorista...(No! no como Chocolove XD huahua) Gracias por tu disposición a leer todos los capítulos XD haha en serio...Y muchas gracias por tu review!

Fiu! oo creo que demoré más en contestar los reviews que en terminar el capítulo XD

Hahaha, disfrutenlo ;D

_S a l u d o s _

Att. Reverie


	3. Chapter 3

**My Boyfriend's Mother **

_**Tercer día **_

(_Horo-Horo POV's_)

- ¡¡Entradas...! - Fue lo primero que escuché al despertar. Estaba medio aturdido así que al principio se me hizo difícil identificar la molesta y sonora voz, que se escuchaba desde afuera, por los corredores del segundo piso.-

¡¡Tengo entradas para el parque de diversiones, Horo-Horo-Kun, Ren, Jun!-

_'Ran' _Me dije con fastidio, eran...Tomé el reloj despertador que tenía bajo la almohada y lo miré, eran apenas las nueve de la mañana (normalmente me despierto pocos minutos antes del mediodía), y esta mujer se ponía a gritar como _loca_ que tenía entradas para no sé qué...Estaba tan aturdido que ni mis oídos funcionaban a la perfección.

Escuché como una puerta de las habitaciones del pasillo se abría en un azote y luego escuché un golpe fuerte, como un cuerpo chocando contra la pared. _Demonios..._Ren había salido de su habitación y tal vez había tumbado a su madre en el suelo, con el filo de su lanza en el cuello de su madre..._No quiero ni imaginarlo._

Me levanté muy apresurado y con el temor de ver a Ran muerta de miedo en el suelo (incluso llegué a imaginarmela MUERTA, del modo literal). Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la espalda de Ren, su espalda desnuda y con ese maravilloso tatuaje de la dinastía Tao, desvié la mirada y vi a la madre del Tao tirada en el suelo, pero no tenía ninguna cortadura ni nada. De hecho, el chichón en su frente fue demasiado notable a primera vista.

- He abierto la puerta de mi habitación, y ella ha chocado contra ésta.- Me aclaró Ren, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su madre ya hastiado. Seguramente lo había hecho a propósito, para que Ran de una buena vez se callara...Una idea muy inteligente de su parte...Pero no midió las consecuencias, lamentablemente.

- Sabes que no es suficiente con aturdirla un rato, Ren.- Le dije, y me sentí un poco culpable porque no me había acercado a la madre de Ren para ayudarla.

- No tengo la lanza. Se le ha quebrado el mango..._'lamentablmente'_'.- Comentó como si nada.- Además, no quiero matarla, ya no soy un asesino.-

- ¿Deberíamos ayudarla? -

- No. Despertará en cinco minutos, tiene la cabeza tan dura como tú.-

No hice caso a su comentario ni a su molesta sonrisa burlona, me quedé mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de Ran Tao. Si, la verdad es que era una mujer extraordinaria, no todas tienen la misma energía y la ganas de vivir como ella, no todas aceptan el hecho de que su hijo salga con un 'chico', y a ella realmente parece no importarle, de hecho, le fascina. Ren debería apreciarla más...Aunque sea _molestosa_ y _chillona_, es su madre, y ella lo acepta tal cual es, por ello pienso que el chino debería responderle de la misma manera.

Pasaron unos segundos, y derrepente Ran se incopora de la nada. Queda sentada en el suelo y se frota la frente con la manga de su elegante vestido chino, aún no se percataba de nuestra prescencia y eso me alivió unos minutos, pues ella acostumbraba apenas nos tenía a primera vista a abrazarnos con tal fuerza que ya los pulmones dejaban de recibir aire y era desesperante. Luego giró la vista, parpadeó varias veces mientras nos miraba...

- _¡¡Horo-Horo-Kun! - _Se levantó sorprendetemente rápido del suelo y se avalanzó sobre mi, apretándome la cabeza contra su pecho. Quedé unos segundos sin aire y luego se separó de mi, posando sus manos en mis hombros.- _A qué no saben..._¡¡Conseguí entradas para un parque de diversiones! -

-_ ¿Quieres que vallamos todos?_ - Preguntó el Tao, desconcertado, mientras miraba las cuatro entradas que su madre sostenía con fuerza.

- ¡Nyaaa! Claro que sí, no sería divertido si tú o Horo-Horo-Kun faltaran. Además es por ustedes que he conseguido las entradas...No está bien pasarcela encerrado en la casa en un día tan bonito...Me pregunto si Jun querrá venir, yo creo que si...Ren, ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle? -

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a ir a ese parque? - Le espetó Ren, fulminándola con la mirada.

- _Pues...no querrás dejar a Horo-Horo-Kun solo ¿cierto? Y a la vista de tantas chicas_...- Comentó Ran, mirando con aire despistado las paredes del pasillo.

No sé realmente si fue mi imaginación pero el color de las mejillas de Ren varió a uno rojo, y su expreción trató de esconderla mirando el suelo. Luego dejó escapar un gruñido.

- Iré a cambiarme, estoy en un minuto abajo.- Murmuró, y entró rápidamente a su habitación.

- Ohohoho...- Rió Ran, y sacó su abanico.- ¿Vamos a desayunar _Horo-Horo-Kun_? -

----

Jun aceptó venir también con todos nosotros. Le había agradado bastante la idea ya que le era demasiado aburrido pasarcela metida en el castillo, sin nada productivo que hacer. No obstante, tuvo que dejar algunos puntos claros con su madre, no quería que cometiera ninguna locura ni que empezara a correr por el lugar simplemente porque no podía mantenerse quieta en el sitio, debido a ser una mujer altamente inquieta. Pero nada de esto a Ran le entró en la cabeza, de hecho, ahora mismo andaba en las suyas.

- ¡Nyaaa! _Ascensor super-kawaii! - _Estabamos metidos hace media hora en un _condenado_ ascensor y la madre de Ren simplemente enloqueció con los botones de éste. Subiamos, bajabamos, volviamos a subir, bajar, subir, bajar, subir...Hasta que Ren apretó el botón del primer piso para llegar el deseado parque, y Ran tuvo que calmarse, si no quería que su hijo cometiera un homicidio.

- ¡Pero hay demasiada gente! - Comentó Jun, apenas salimos del ascensor, viendo como un millón de chinos recorrían el dichoso parque.

- ¡Nyaaa! No dejen que eso los desanime, después de todo...no estaríamos en China si esque no estuviese plagado de chinos ¿no lo creen? - La madre de Ren giró a mirarnos para ver nuestra aprobación de lo que había dicho, yo asentí inmediatamente, sintiendo enseguida como Ren me clavaba una mirada molesta en la espalda, debido a haber dado el gusto a su madre.

- ¿Y qué hacemos primero, madre? - Preguntó Jun, viendo que imposiblemente se pudiera uno movilizar en medio de toda esa multitud de chinos.

- Ohohoho...- Ran sacó su abanico y comenzó a agitarlo mientras reía. - ¿Qué les parece si nos subimos a la _rueda de la fortuna_?-

- Pero no cabemos todos dentro de una sola cabina.- Opinó Jun, y ladeo la cabeza sin comprender a su madre.

- Ohohoho..._subiremos en parejas_.- Al momento de decir esto continuó agitando el abanico y se rió con tanta gracia que hasta a mi me pareció algo cómica y poco madura su actitud.- Horo-Horo-Kun...- Al momento de pronunciar mi nombre, se acercó lo bastante cerca de mi como para inquietarme con su siniestra sonrisa, y me tomó del brazo.- Irás conmigo.- Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de protestar porque me jaló con una fuerza sorprendente hacia la famosa 'ruleta' y se detuvo justo delante mio para conseguir un _ticket_.

Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de ver a Jun o Ren alcanzarnos, porque tan rápido como Ran consiguió el ticket, logró obligarme a subir a la cabina del juego junto a ella. Parecía muy contenta cuando se sentó en frente de mi, yo por el contrario estaba algo confuso...hasta molesto, realmente hubiera preferido subirme a una de estas cosas junto a Ren.

- Mira que maravillosa vista.- Comentó Ran con tono de admiración. Ahora que oía su comentario, ésta ha sido la única frase cuerda que ha pronunciado en mi prescencia desde que llegue al castillo, anteriormente se dedicaba a hablar mucho y demasiado rápido, que ni la mitad de lo que decía se le entendía.

Vi como apoyaba sus manos en las ventanas de la cabina, que daba vista a un extenso parque en el que las personas parecían hormigas...Quise mirar igualmente, dando un simple vistazo, pues la sensación de estar a varios metros lejos del suelo, me ponía nervioso. Y me permitía analizar a la vez, pues, esta sensación ya la conocía, ya la había vivido varios años atrás cuando...

Descrubrí que me gustaba demasiado Ren.

_**Flash Back **_

- ¡A la rueda de la fortuna! - Gritó Pilica, quien encabezaba el grupo de amigos que habían decido ir al parque de diversiones esa tarde, pues en la pensión no había mucho que hacer, y hasta Anna logró admitir que un día de descanso no le vendría mal a ninguno de los shamanes. La ainú, apuntaba sonriente la enorme rueda en frente de todos, algunos daban ligeros pasos hacia atrás (como Horo-Horo), pues le temían al juego, debido a que sufrían crisis de nervios cuando estaban a demasiada altura (y eso que eran shamanes).

- Vamos.- Gruñó Anna y fulminó a cada uno de los corbardes shamanes que ahora estaban más alejados del grupo, entre ellos, Lyserg, Horo-Horo, Ryu, Yoh, hasta Tamao.- Le aumentaré los deberes en la pensión a quien no suba, pues prometimos subirmos todos al mismo juego.-

- Yo en ningún momento...- Iba a protestar Horo-Horo, pero el burlón tono del chino lo interrumpió:

- _Cobarde, puercoespín_.-

Horo-Horo dio media vuelta para enfrentar al Tao, que permanecía con una mano metida dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y en la otra mantenía un delgado palito que al principio tenía _algodón de azúcar_, el cual el chino saboreaba gustoso en ese momento, mientras veía de manera altanera al ainú.

- _Cabeza de aguja_...- Iba a comenzar cuando sintió las manos de la sacerdotiza en su espalda y se percataba de que ésta lo empujaba con fuerza en dirección a la ruleta.- Anna...No quiero...-

- _No me interesa._- Murmuró simplemente y lo arrastró hasta llegar a la ruleta. Le pasó el ticket al joven que controlaba la máquina...Pero mucho antes de mirar horrorizado la cabina del '_maldito' _juego, se percató de que Yoh se encontraba al lado de él y de que mantenía las manos en los hombros de Ren, quien supuestamente había sido arrastrado hasta allí por el Asakura.

Anna e Yoh empujaron a ambos dentro de la cabina, y mientras sonreían divertidos por esto, Horo-Horo se desesperaba por salir del juego, forsejeando la puerta, pero luego razonó que se encontraba a una altura considerablemente alta y que era mejor quedarse ahí dentro con el chino que caerse de la cabina y morir aplastado en el suelo.

Dirigió su vista en dirección a Ren. Estaba sentado frente suyo, calmado, serio, comiendo de su algodón de azúcar. A él, al menos, no parecía molestarle mucho la situación, hasta podría decirse que le era indiferente.

- _¿Qué me ves? _- Preguntó con tono amenazador Ren, clavando sus ojos amarillos en los negros de Horo-Horo. El ainú tragó grueso y se puso nervioso; esa maldita mirada del chino siempre lograba inquietarlo y además sentía como las mejillas se le calentaban enseguida.

- _Tienes...- _Murmuró Horo-Horo, viendo el labio inferior del Tao y percatándose de que había rastros 'rosados' de dulce.- _Algodón en la boca_.-

Inmediatamente el Tao acercó sus delgados dedos hacia su boca, pero en un impulso rápido del cual el ainú no se dio cuenta se percató de que había detenido la mano de Ren y que ahora él la mantenía entre su mano, apretandola con fuerza. No hizo caso en ningún momento a la mirada sorprendida y un tanto molesta de su _amigo_, y pasó su dedo índice por el labio inferior de Ren, sacándole el resto de algodón que quedaba. No se lo hubiera esperado pero un leve rubor trazó las mejillas del chino, y éste inmediatamente (al percatarse de su sonrojo) bajo el rostro.

- _Horo-Horo_...- Susurró Ren. Se oyó tan bien su nombre salir de su boca, pensó el peliazul mientras apoyaba su mano en la ventana de la cabina y arrinconaba al Tao, que impulsivamente levantó el rostro de Ren, tomándolo de la barbilla. Los ojos rasgados y amarillos del chino escapaban de la mirada del ainú, sin embargo no hacia nada para romper el contacto que mantenía con él, era como si esperara que Horo-Horo hiciera algo...

_¿Quién era el cobarde ahora? _Se preguntó para sus adentros el ainú, sintiendo en su mano el ligero temblor de la mano del chino.

- _Me gustas ¿sabes?_ - Murmuró Horo-Horo. Y sin tener paciencia para esperar la respuesta, se apoderó de los suaves labios del Tao. Sin darse cuenta había apoyado una de sus manos en la espalda de Ren, quien a la vez lo apartaba con una mano puesta en su pecho, pero no lograba nada. Luego de un rato tuvo que ceder.

El juego se fue deteniendo y a estas altura, Horo-Horo ya se había separado por completo de Ren, sin atreverse a mirar sus ojos amarillos dirigió la vista hacia la ventana.

- _Bonito paisaje ¿no?_ - Comentó sonriente.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Mucho menos cuado el juego se detuvo, Ren se bajó primero y a toda prisa se escabulló entre la multitud de japoneses que habitaban el parque. Iba a seguirlo cuando una mano lo tomó del antebrazo y lo giró.

- Ya ha pasado bastante ¿no lo crees? - Anna estaba ahí, con su mirada gélida y pose de superioridad.- Aquí todos hemos visto lo que sucedió...- Siguió hablando mientras apuntaba con la mirada a los demás, incluso estaba su hermana, quien le sonreía de manera juguetona.- Cosa que nosotros ya suponíamos.-

- Ustedes...- Murmuró el ainú, desconcertado.

- Planeamos todo. Es evidente que ustedes dos...- Anna cesó de hablar y levantó la vista mirando sobre el hombro de Horo-Horo, la sacerdotiza se encontró con la brillante mirada del Tao, quien raramente había regresado.

- _No es asunto suyo._- Murmuró de manera amenazadora hacia la sacerdotiza, a la que fulminó con su molesta mirada.

- Ren...- Susurró esta vez Horo-Horo, mirando a su amigo con preocupación, no le gustaba mucho verlo enojado.

- _Olvidemoslo ¿quieres?_ - Dijo Ren, mirando ahora al ainú.- _No fue nada relevante para mi_.-

Y con esa perfecta altanería que siempre demostraba, dio media vuelta y se volvió a perder entre la gente.

No se volvieron a hablar en el transcurso de la tarde, Ren parecía indiferente hacia lo que había sucedido en la cabina del juego y Horo-Horo, dolido por las palabras del chino, tampoco quiso expresar que le importaba, así que continuó subiéndose en las otras atracciones del parque.

- _No me interesan tus explicaciones_.- Fue lo que le dijo Ren, cuando habían llegado a la pensión y él (por suerte) se lo había encontrado en las escaleras, camino a su habitación.- _Fue tan solo un impulso_...-

- No dije lo que dije por un simple impulso, Ren.- Le espetó Horo-Horo, endureciéndo su tono de voz.- Y sé que tú tampoco me correspondiste por impulso.-

- _¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?_ - Preguntó con burla, mirándo hacia otro lado, evitando nuevamente la mirada del ainú.

- Me evitas.- Continuó, sin cambiar su tono de voz.- Si no te importara, si realmente te fuera indiferente no me evitarías.-

Hubo silencio. Un incómodo silencio entre ambos. Ren apoyó su espalda en la pared, dejando sus manos cruzadas pero por la espalda, y bajó la cabeza.

- Pensé...- Murmuró finalmente el Tao, luego de varios minutos de meditación.- Que lo hacias para olvidar a alguien...- Horo-Horo observó como Ren trataba de reprimir una sonrisa amarga, cosa que no le resultó.- Siempre pensé que te gustaba Lyserg, o Yoh...incluso Tamao.- Ahora levantó la vista y miró fijamente al peliazul.- ¿Ellos jamás te gustaron? Era yo ¿verdad?-

Horo-Horo no demoró en asentir y Ren volvió a bajar la vista, sin reprimir ahora su sonrisa amarga.

_**Fin Flash Back **_

No tuvimos un comienzo como nos lo esperabamos pero logramos empezar una relación, y la mantuvimos; durante dos años. Y me resultaba algo gracioso pensar que me hubiera invitado a China, a su casa, para conocer a su madre, y aún más me sorprendía el hecho de que jamás temió el rechazo por parte de su familia, aunque yo aún no sabía si su padre sabía de esto...

- ¡_Noooo! - _Escuché y giré la vista para mirar a la madre de Ren.- ¡Se está deteniendo! ¡Kyaaa! Yo amo este juego y dura solo cinco minutos...Es una estafa_.-_ Esta vez no sacó su abanico para comenzar a reír si no un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas que escapaban cómicamente de sus ojos.- ¡¡Pero fue divertido! ¿No lo crees, Horo-Horo-Kun? Aunque me mareé un poco...Pero no importa...¡vale la pena! -

Estuve obligado a asentir si no quería verla llorar y gritar al mismo tiempo, apenas Ran abandonó la cabina del juego me jaloneó afuera, tomándome del brazo.

- _¡¡Vamos por algodón de azúcar, Horo-Horo-Kun!_ -

-----

- Ren.- El joven se detuvo ante la suplica de su hermana, la que lo llamaba hace rato con su característico tono de voz suave y dulce.

- _¿Qué? _- Preguntó él de manera hostil. Obligado a voltearse y enfrentar a su hermana, quien lo tomaba por el brazo ahora, como cuidando de que éste no escapara de su mirada y de que no se perdiese entre la multitud.

- Antes que nada...creo que debemos hablar del motivo por el cuál recresaste a China.- Dijo y ella y clavó ahora su dura mirada en su hermano.

- _No es nada importante_.- Dijo, recordando que Horo-Horo también le había preguntado el primer día casi lo mismo.

- _¿Y los dolores de cabeza?_ - Preguntó Jun, con mirada inquisitiva hacia su hermano.

- _¿Cómo...?_ -

- Pasé por el patio de la casa donde normalmente entrenas, estabas agachado con las manos en tu cabeza...- Relató la Taoista, con mirada de reproche hacia Ren.- _¿Qué sucede?_ - Preguntó viendo como el chino bajaba la cabeza.

- La última vez que entré al castillo de la familia, no me lleve un muy buen recuerdo ¿no lo crees? No puedo creer que sigas viviendo allí con mi madre. Me molesta pensar que me deje llevar por los principios de mi padre...Ese recuerdo de la niñez me perturba.- A pesar de que había gran cantidad de gente, y de que las voces y gritos se acoplaban, Jun pudo escuchar claro todo lo que decia Ren.

- _¿Y es por eso que Horo-Horo-Kun está aquí?_ - Le sonrió la chica, con un leve rubor en las mejillas.- Porque no todos traen a su pareja a la casa, cuando no es alguien super importante...¿no? Estás enamorado de él.-

Ren no respondió, prefirió guardar la respuesta y darsela a quien realmente lo necesitaba: Horokeu.

- _¡¡Ren, Jun!_ - Escucharon ambos la voz aguda de su madre y giraron para ver por donde venía.

----

- Bien.- Dijo la mujer, y dio algunos retoques a su vestino y cabello.- _Ahora...se quedan quietos...bien pegaditos...y esperan el flash de la cámara ¿bien? _-

- ¿Pegaditos? - Repitió Ren, enojado.

- Pegaditos, juntitos, apretujaditos...Seguramente debiste entender una de esas palabras, _ya que eres el genio y el heredero de la familia_, como dice tu abuelo. Además, ustedes dos fueron muy crueles, porque no se sacaron fotos cuando fueron a la ciudad.- Dijo Ran, sonriéndo.

- _Depravada..._- Murmuró Ren.

La madre de Ren nos había obligado a quedarnos en un punto fijo, bajo un árbol, mientras ella preparaba la cámara fotográfica. Quería una foto de nosotros dos (como si no le bastara la que sacó el primer día) y sabiamos que no ganabamos nada con reclamarle pues, estaba decidida a tener una foto nuestra, para su..._álbum_.

- ¡¡No, no, no, no! - Reclamó Ran. Se acercó a ambos caminando con sorprendente prisa.- No están de la manera correcta...Horo-Horo-Kun...- Tomó mi brazo y lo pasó sobre los hombros de Ren, quien permanecía con los brazos cruzados y de repente un sonrojo trazó sus mejillas, mientras pensaba (según yo) mil maldiciones chinas hacia su madre.- ¡Perfecto! -

- Madre.- Murmuró Jun, con tono de reproche, aunque también estaba bastante divertida con la escena.

- Uno, dos...Tienen que decir _'super-kawaii!'_...- Dijo la mujer, mientras pegaba la cámara a su rostro y enfocaba.- Tres.-

- ¿Qué tal ha salido madre? - Preguntó la hermana del Tao, acercandose a Ran.

- _Super-kawaii!_ - Exclamó sin más.- _Son una pareja adorable...Adorablemente super-kawaii!- _

- Voy a matarla.- Gruñó Ren.

- Ejeje.- Fue todo lo que pudo escapar de mi boca, parecía que Jun también había decidido seguir los pasos _yaoistas _de su madre, solo esperaba que no se volviera tan loca como ésta. Bastanta había con una Ran Tao dentro de nuestras vidas.

- _Ohohoho_...-

----

Llegamos de noche al castillo, donde todo siempre era muy calmado...Muy calmado cuando la madre de Ren no estaba cerca de ellos, por suerte, he podido convencer a Ren para que se quedara en mi habitación esa noche, estaba agotado, una; por tener que caminar tanto dentro del parque y dos; los gritos de su madre lo cansaban de igual manera o peor.

- _Y no terminará...dentro de poco vendrá como loca, diciendo que ha hecho la cena_.- Se quejó el chino, acostado boca abajo en la cama de mi habitación.

- Ren.- Lo llamé.

- _¿Qué? _- Preguntó de manera enfadada, como si esperara a que le dijera otra pesadez, o que le recordara que su madre vendría en un rato más.

- Hoy me acordé del parque que visitamos hace dos años...¿sabes? -

Levantó la vista, y me miró serio con sus ojos amarillos.

- _Yo también_.- Dijo.

No sé porqué, pero el que Ren también se haya acordado me contentó. Y luego le sonreí.

- _Me gusta cuando sonríes._- Me susurró Ren, y cuando desperté de aquel sueño en el que lo miraba a él, el chino se encontraba arrodillado en la cama, con una mano apollada sobre mi pecho. Y al poco rato acortó distancia entre ambos y me besó.

Solo esperaba que las cosas no terminaran nunca, porque de verdad, Ren era la persona más importante para mi.

- ¡Horo-Horo-Kun! ¡Ren! - Se escuchó como alguien abría la puerta y entraba tan rápido al cuarto que ni el chino ni yo tuvimos tiempo para separarnos y evitar que Ran viera todo.- _¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Venía a avisarles que estaba lista la cena...de verdad lo siento, no Ren...¡Nyaa, no tienes que usar tu lanza...Ya me voy...¡Ohohoho!_ - Luego, cerró la puerta y escuchamos como griataba:- _¡Jun, he visto algo súper-kawaii!_ -

**Continuará...**

Mil, mil, mil, mil...mil...disculpas por el retraso XD pero tengo una buena excusa ¡lo juro! Me fui de vacasiones y como veran, no tenia PC en donde me hospede...solo un cyberg, no me gusta escribir cosas en ellos porque la demás gente te mira xOx y sería medio vergonzoso que me pillaran mientras escribo algo...Horo/Ren XD ustedes saben...

Comentando el chapter, eeeeeh...tal vez no fue muy gracioso por el flash back...pero tenía ganas de hacerlo así, ya ven porque digo que el 'humor' no es mi fuerte. Aunque tiene sus partecitas Ren/Horo...hahaha, espero que este les guste como el anterior y el primero x)

Ahora, la contestación de los reviews:

**nekoaiko: **Helloless! Ran leyendo yaoi? XD hahaha...bueno, ya ves porque le gusta el Horo-Horo/Ren. Eh...a eso de las caricias...prefiero poner mas besos si no te molesta XD o te gustan los Lemons? oO no me creo capaz de escribir uno...En fin, este chap. tuvo algunas mas partes de Horo/Ren que puedes apreciar hehe. En fin, gracias por tu review:)

**AyumI-Yus: **Hallo! (yo y mis maneras de saludar XD haha) Que bueno que te gustó el segundo chap., creo que lloraré XD E hija! oO suerte la tuya de no tener una madre así...pero con el tiempo de acostumbras...aparte la mia es media graciosa y me hace reir varias veces, con cada locura que dice XD ehem...chaus! graciar por tu review!

**Zahia vlc: **Hallo! oO ¡Noooo! Era Loveless XD Está muy viejo Gravitation haha. Bueno, en si el fanfic es de humor, y creo que te hare caso y no pasara ninguna desgracia...oO aunque iré pensando en cómo meter a En en la historia. "Weno"...gracias por tu review, y disruta el chap!

**krmn sk: **Hallo! Que bueno que te gusto el segundo chap XD estaba media falta de inspiración cuando lo escribí hehe. O.O tu madre es identica a Ran? entonces no le presentes a nadie...de seguro ya tiene una cámara fotográfica guardadita en el armario XD Aha...gracias por tu review! chaos

**Niacriza: **Hallo! La odias, definitivamente las odias? (Ran: Por qué? Por qué? ¡Nyaaa! ToT) Eh...en este capítulo estan un poco más juntos...Bien...oO creo que aún no queda completamente claro del por qué Ren está en China, peo ya mas adelante quizá "alguien" aclare todo XD. Chaus! Gracias por tu review! x3

**vickyng: **Hallo! Hahaha...gracias por lo de 'gran fic' XD huy, me sonrojo hahaha. Eh, bueno...el fanfic está inspirado en mi madre xD (si...es casi igual que Ran...solo que hace bromas más vergonzosas...). Mi ortografía, es espantosa...Estuve revisando los dos capítulos anteriores y...me muero de la vergüenza! Están horribles xOx En fin, me alegra que te guste el fin...y que encuentres que sea una idea 'novedosa'...Well, gracias por tu review! Chau! ;)

**Maki Tasui: **Hallo! Te responderé dos reviews en uno XD Oe...no me agradesca que Horo-Horo cuente la historia, era necesario para coinsidir con el título también. Sobre redacción y ortografía...soy un desastre que trata de superarse...espero que este chap. no tenga tantas palabras mal escritas. Oo bieeeeen...estas segura que está chistoso? xOx será por qué yo lo escribí que no me causa gracia? ...en fin, que bueno que Ran Tao te cae bien XD creo que haré un fansite de ella XD hahaha...(Ran: Ohohoho! nn) Gracias por tus dos reviews, chaus!

**Joe the time traveler: **Helloless! Ahaha...Ran no te ha hartado? XD un aplauso porque soportaste sus continuos gritos...e intentos de avergonzar a Ren. Disfrutaras este chap porque tiene más besos...unos pocos más XD Waha...yap, chaus! Gracias por tu review!

**Faye-BurningDeep: **Hallo! oO eeh...a Ran le gusta el Horo/Ren por la misma razón que a ustedes les gusta la pareja, porque es _super-kawaii _XDDDD Otra mas que se rie...no lo entiendo -- me frustro...Well, gracias por tu review! Chaos! ;)

**EsmeLi: **Hallo! xOx waaah...Te va gustando más...más...más...? My Boyfriend's Mother es adictivo como la coca-cola XDDD creo que en ves de leer el fic, se lo estan tomando XD Espero disfrutes este capítulo y te rías tanto como en los otros (aunque yo aún no les vea la gracia u,ú) Ehem...gracias por tu review! chaus!

**Elian: **oO hello! creo que tu review era para el primer chap, o me equivoco? En fin, que bueno que te cayó bien Ran...(oO p q nadie le tiene un fanlisting?)...No te preocupes, que al menos Jun está cuerda en esa casa XD por ahora...ahaha...gracias por tu review! Chaus!

¡UF! O.O gracias por mandarme TANTOS reviews...hacen feliz mi infeliz día XD

W e l l, creo que no podré seguir el fanfic más rápido (CREO), porque entré a clases...y esto de pasar a Primero Medio ya me tiene algo...trastornada (sobre todo biología), pero trataré de tener el cuarto chapter lo antes posible.

Disfruten este chapter y me dejan algún review si? x)

S a l u d o s

att. Reverie


	4. Chapter 4

**My Boyfriend's Mother **

_**Cuarto día **_

_(Horo-Horo POV's) _

- ¡Nyaaa! ¡No! ¡No me pueden dejar sola! ¡Me aburro! - Se quejaba Ran Tao, mientras veía como Ren, su hijo, tomaba su 'mochila' y se la colgaba al hombro. Yo por mi parte, permanecía a distancia de la mujer porque sus lágrimas eran demasiado largas y gruesas que temí (en algún momento) que salpicaran encima de mi. Aún así, no me gustaba verla llorando, aunque fuese de una manera cómica y poco convincente.

- _No me interesa.-_ Murmuró el Tao de manera seca.- Creo que Horo-Horo y yo merecemos tiempo para pasarla juntos ¿o no? -

- Claro, entiendo eso.- Dijo la mujer, con tono ofendido.

- ¿Entonces...? -

- _¡Que a mi me dejan sola!_ -

- Es obvio ¿no? - Murmuró Ren, con irónia.- No esperarás que tengamos _'intimidad' _en frente tuyo.-

- Eh...- Ran desvió la mirada y comenzó a mirar el techo.- _No me importaría_.-

- Por eso te digo...- Ahora Ren se dirigió a mi e ignoró las suplicas de su madre, quien estaba por arrodillarse para pedirle que no la dejara sola.- _Es una pervertida_.-

- ¡Horo-Horo-Kun! - Lloriqueó la mujer. Ahora si estaba en un dilema, Ren me insistía prisa con la mirada y las lágrimas de Ran tampoco las podía evadir.- _Por tu extraño color de cabello, ¡no me dejes sola!_ -

- _Señora_...- Murmuré. Ran se había agarrado fuertemente de mi brazo y su rostro, permanecía demasiado cerca del mio, ahora si podía sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas contra mi rostro, ya que salpicaban de manera sorprendente.

- Déjalo, mamá.- Gruñó Ren.

- ¡Horo-Horo-Kun! - Repitió la mujer, ignorándo a su hijo.

- _Grrr..._-

- _¿Hijo?_ - Ran me soltó inmediatamente y giró hacia Ren. No comprendí el por qué de esa reacción, y por qué miraba al chino de manera sorprendida.- _¿Has..has ronroneado?_ -

- _Que demo..._- Alcanzó con suerte a murmurar.

- _¡Has ronroneado! ¡Nyaaa!_ - Gritó Ran y saltó sobre su hijo para abrazarlo y acariciarle el cabello con evidente capricho y diversión.

- _¡Suéltame, mamá!_ - Gritaba Ren, inútilmente pues su madre parecía una 'chicle pegado bajo un zapato' abrazada a él, lo que era evidentemente molesto, ostigoso y _pegajoso_.

- Eh...- Quedé desconcertado con la repentina reacción de Ran, usualmente daba motivos para 'volverse loca' pero hoy le salió de la nada. Sin darme cuenta, acaricié mi propio brazo, donde anteriormente la madre de Ren me apretaba...Menos mal que no he sido yo quien ha _ronroneado_...

- Grrr...-

- _¡Has ronroneado de nuevo! ¡Nyaaa!_ -

- Madre...- Giré la vista, Jun estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, con una extraña mirada seria dirigida a su madre.

- _¡Ren, super-kawaii! - _

- La llaman.- Prosiguió la Taoista.

- _¿Me llaman?_ - Inmediatamente soltó a su hijo, y mientras Ren recuperaba la respiración y se ordenaba el cabello, Ran miraba con la cabeza ladeada a su hija y con su mano apoyando su propio mentón.- _¡Nyaaa! Me pregunto si será...No, no puede ser...¡Ohohoho!_ -

Y mientras reía de manera divertida salió del comedor, y a medida que subía las escaleras su risa fue disminuyendo hasta que llegó al tope final y se detuvó, pues la madre de Ren ya habría llegado al segundo piso.

_- Aprobechen, y vayánse.- _Dijo Jun, mirándo a su hermano, muy seria. Ren traía una mano en la garganta y la expreción de agotamiento, mientras le devolvía la misma mirada a su hermana.

- Horo-Horo.- Me llamó el Tao.- Jun tiene razón. Mi madre en cualquier momento bloqueará la entrada con cualquier cosa...Es mejor salir de la casa ahora.-

Asentí.

Me despedí de la Tao con una sonrisa y junto a Ren, abandonamos el castillo.

-----

Subió las escaleras con demasiada velocidad, teniendo cuidado con sus ropas, pues debido al largo de éstas, le resultaba muy difícil correr porque con frecuencia se tropesaba, y su frente estaba tan adornada de chichones que uno más y no le quedaría espacio.

No escuchó el sonido del teléfono hasta que entró al cuarto que solía compartir con su marido, y vio al aparato sobre el escritorio, donde también había un tablero de damas chinas.

- _Quien será_...- Se preguntó en un susurro, levantando el teléfono y pegándoselo al oído.

- _¿Aló? - _La mujer escuchó una voz chillona del otro lado, pero no le importó, estaba demasiado ocupada buscando nombres en su mente para saber quién era el individuo que la llamaba ahora.

- _¿Quién es? - _Preguntó.

- _¿Se encuentra Horo-Horo...?- _

- ¿Horo-Horo-Kun? - Se preguntó extrañada la mujer. Por un minuto, al escuchar la voz de la chica, pensó que era alguna admiradora del novio de su hijo, y se molestó.

- _Esque quería saber como estaba...- _Se excusó la otra voz.

- No, no se encuentra.- Murmuró Ran.- Y tampoco creo que esté disponible porque estaba por irse con su novio...así que si pretendes algo con él es mejor que...-

_- Soy su hermana.- _Le cortó la joven, calmada.

- ¿Hermana?_ - _Se preguntó extrañada la mujer.

- _Me llamo Pilica Usui.- _

- ¿Pilica Usui? -

- _Así es...Y me preguntaba si...- _

- ¿Pilica, Pilica Usui? ¿Pilica hermana de Horo-Horo-Kun? -

- _¡Sip! Pilica, Pilica_.- Repitió la joven, con un tonó divertido que Ran pudo escuchar.

- _¡Pilica-Chan!_ - Exclamó por fin la mujer, y se sintió feliz porque no era una presunta admiradora del novio de su hijo.- Déjame adivinar..._tienes el cabello azul_...-

- _Como mi hermano_.- Aclaró la joven del otro lado de la línea.

- Y una bandita en la cabeza, y ropa extraña de Hokkaido, y te gustan los chinos, y sales con alguien que tiene tongari ¿no? -

- _No exactamente_.- Rió Pilica.- _No tengo novio_.-

- ¿Cómo no? Horo-Horo-Kun es muy apuesto, obviamente debe tener una hermana muy guapa y alta, muy alta y con el cabello azul que atrae a los chinos ¿cierto? -

- _Eh...- _Por unos quince segundos Pilica no dijo nada y prefirió aberiguar sobre su querido hermano.- _Perdón, ¿se encuentra mi hermano?_ -

- Acaba de irse con Ren.- Dijo la mujer muy apenada. Acordándose que había dejado escapar a la pareja de tortolos que habitaba ahora su casa.- Pero está muy bien...-

- _¡Oh! Que bien..._- Exclamó la ainú y dejó escapar un suspiro aliviada, porque al igual que su hermano, el primer día sintió mucho temor porque la casa del Tao no era exactamente la definición de segura.

- _Pilica-Chan_, que le parece si lo llama en la noche, creo dentro de las nueve lo encontrará en casa, llega muy temprano con mi hijo.-

- _¿Hijo? _- Se extrañó Pilica.- _¿Usted es la madre de Ren?_-

- ¡Sip! - Dijo la mujer demasiado orgullosa.- Me llamo Ran Tao.-

Pilica no dijo nada. Pensó que se trataba de Jun, y es por eso que le respondía con confianza mientras hablaban.

¿Y si le había molestado? ¿Y si le cayó mal por llamar a su casa? ¿Y si mandaba zombies a Japón para convertirla a ella en uno? ¿Y si ella se convertía en zombie, qué 'chino' se iba a fijar en ella? ¿Un 'chino' zombie?

- _Disculpe yo..._-

- ¡Ohohoho! No te precupes, _Pilica-Chan_.- Dijo Ran, sorprendiendo a la ainú.- Puedes llamar cuando quieras, aquí siempre te contestaré porque me has caído bien, además eres la hermana de Horo-Horo-Kun, y tienes el cabello azul_...¡Nyaaa!_ -

La joven no encontró explicación lógica a la montonera de cosas que le había dicho la madre de Ren, y optó por dejar escapar una risita nerviosa.

- _Está bien. Saludos para Ren y mi hermano. También a Jun. Fue un gusto señora Tao, hasta luego_.- Recitó tan rápido como pudo y cortó enseguida, sin siquiera darle tiempo a Ran para despedirse.

- _Pilica-Chan es super-kawaii...Me pregunto si lo habrá sacado de Horo-Horo-Kun.-_ Murmuró sonriéndo. Se acercó a un espejo que estaba apoyado en la pared, y se observó el cabello negro azulado.- _Me gusta mucho el cabello azul...¡Nyaaa! - _

-----

Tomó mi mano con fuerza, sin importarle que estuvieramos en la ciudad y que millones de chinos nos estuvieran viendo, además, no estabamos haciendo nada malo. Me pareció ver a algunas chinas cuchicheando entre ellas, mientras nos lanzaban miradas divertidas y tiernas, como si ambos fuesemos el modelo de _pareja perfecta_ con el que cualquier chica sueña.

Pero a mi esto no me estaba gustando mucho, Ren hace más de media hora que no decía nada y mantenía la mirada fija en el frente mientras caminaba decidido, a medida que apretaba más mi mano, como si tuviese temor de que me alejara.

El aire estaba muy fresco para ser verano y más encima en China, pero no me quejaba, era solo una observación, aparte de que los árboles con flores de cerezo estaban regando el suelo con sus petalos rosas, se veía realmente como una imágen de primavera, lo que me agradó bastante.

Ren se detuvo un segundo después de mis observaciones. Se quedó dándome la espalda y cabizbajo, delante de mi, y a medida que ambos sentiamos el aire en contra nuestro, su mano dejaba la mia con lentitud, hasta que la soltó por completo.

- _¿Qué pasa? _- Pregunté preocupado. No me respondía así que me puse delante de él con la mirada reprochadora pero sin dejar de lado la preocupación.

- _Bésame_.-

Fue un susurro bastante frágil que me dejó estático por varios minutos, no entendí el por qué de la petición hasta que me encontré con ambos ojos color amarillo mirándome de manera suplicante, pero sin dejar de lado esa maldita raya de indiferencia marcada.

Sentí como de lleno el aire frío golpeaba mi rostro y con eso algunas malas ideas cruzaron mi mente. ¿Por qué Ren tenía la mirada triste? ¿Y ese miedo en sus ojos? Acaso ese beso_...¿era un adiós? _Porque hasta ese momento su actitud conmigo fue indiferente, y en ningún momento quizo cruzar una mirada con la mia, como si temiera que yo viese el aburrimiento y la escasez de amor en sus ojos...

No resistí tal idea y lo único que atiné a hacer fue rodear con mis brazos su estrecha cintura y cumplir su petición. Debía reconocer que sus besos siempre me calmaban, me hacían sentir aún más querido que con sus duras palabras o con sus miradas. Amaba besarle.

En ningún momento hice caso a algunas personas que nos miraban de reojo y mucho menos a alguna chica pervertida que se detenía para mirar lo que haciamos.

Ren detuvo el movimiento de su mano, que hasta ahora se encontraba revolviéndome el cabello con cariño mientras me besaba.

- _No pasa nada_.- Murmuró apenas cortamos el contacto. Me miró con sus ojos dorados más brillantes que nunca y me pareció que en algún momento sonreía con ternura (dentro de mi imaginación).- Es sólo que...me he dado cuenta de algo...-

Me asusté, debo reconocerlo, pero a pesar que el ambiente estaba muy cálido entre ambos, mi menté no dejó de lado las malas ideas.

- _¿Qué?_ - Pregunté inquieto por el maldito presentimiento.

- _Que..._- Dijo en un susurro para que solo fuese yo el que oyera.- _te necesito en mi vida para sobrevivir.-_

La sola idea de haber tenido dudas me avergonzó, y por un momento bajé la cabeza, aunque no pude reprimir una sonrisa débil, pues estaba feliz, Ren me quería.

- _Los dolores de cabeza...- _Prosiguió.- _Son por los recuerdos de mi niñez. Mi padre. Sabes que me he inquietado porque el castillo me recuerda mi pasado...No quisiera volver a asesinar a nadie más...Mucho menos frente a tu prescencia.- _Concluyó y sonrió con irónia.

- A mi no me interesa tu pasado.- Murmuré.- Me gusta el Ren de ahora y el de antes...- El Tao levantó la mirada sorprendido.- Y sabes muy bien que he venido a China para apoyarte, aunque yo no lo supiera...-

- Eres un verdadero tonto...- Murmuró y apoyó su cabeza hasta donde su altura le permitió, mi pecho.- No sabes en el lío en que te has metido.-

-----

Estabamos en frente de la compueta del castillo, Ren estaba a pocos segundos de abrirla, ahora si me sentía más feliz que nunca, ni siquiera me incomodó aquel molesto pensamiento de Ran Tao sobre nuestros hombros, siendo ella y los sentimientos del Tao, me importaba mucho menos tener que soportarla a ella.

- _Horo-Horo-Kun, Ren_.- Escuchamos la voz de la madre de Ren e inmediatamente me preparé a sentir como el aire ya no entraba a mis pulmones...O al menos sus brazos al rededor de mi torax...Pero no pasó nada de eso.

- _Que demonios_.- Alcansé a escuchar el bufido de molestia del chino, apenas la compuerta estuvo completamente abierta.

Ahí estaba. Con su traje amarillo muy elegante, largo, de seda, de estatura superior a la de cualquier presente, de barba larga y negra y expreción severa y fría, una expreción que superaba a la de Ren, debido a tener una postura mucho más imponente. Era En Tao.

No persiví ni una otra cosa que no fuese el miedo y la mirada seria de la hermana de Ren. ¿Acaso era por eso que se mantuvo tan seria toda la mañana? ¿Sabía de la llegada del padre de Ren? Entonces...

- _Padre.- _Murmuró Ren, amenazador.

Hasta ese segundo yo no había soltado mi respiración, había hundido mi pecho con temor y me sentía incómodo y mal puesto en la entrada del castillo.

Lo único que pudo aliviarme fue una sonrisa y risita divertida de la madre de Ren, que permanecía estática y con el abanico tapándole la boca.

**Continuará... **

Helloless! (Uh...ya saben, demasiado Loveless xDD hehe) Tienen permiso para clavarme un cuchillo por la demora, pero no es por flojera; esque he tenido mucha tarea, pruebas, trabajos, juntas (para trabajos xDD uhuhu)...Mi cabeza está que explota y con mi última neurona me salió este capítulo XD Que por cierto me gustó harto...x)

Ya tengo la idea para el próximo capítulo así que estará dentro de algunos días...(semanas, meses, años...XD no! broma haha)

Ahora, la contestación de los reviews:

**Faye-BurningDeep: **Hoooola! oO yo opino lo mismo...hasta que punto tendrá que llegar Ren para hacer entender a su madre que no debe meterse entre él y su Horo-Horo? XD quién sabe, si la mujer es más necia...haha ya sabes de dónde lo sacó Ren ahora x) Y...gracias por los animos ToT He comprovado que Primero no es nada igualito a Básica y por eso estoy algo transtornada XD haha...en fin, gracias por tu review!

**Zahia-vlc: **Hooola! xP Ran FAN? eso me agrada (¬¬ y el fanlisting? alguien lo hará, por Dios xD) uuh...aquí tienes al continuación, ojalá te guste XD yap, chaus! gracias por tu review!

**AyumI-Yus: **Haaaallo! Uuuh...que curioso...oO tu padre es como Ran? Te jode y todo lo demás? Y tu madre es la severa? XDDD Me gustaría ver a una Ran seria y a un En todo...¿loco? hahaha x) en fin, que bueno que disfrutaste el tercer capítulo, muchas gracias por tu review! Chaus!

**Seinko: **Hoooola! Que suertuda...¬¬ yo estoy ansiosa por terminar el colegio...ya nada más me quedan cuatro años y bye bye cárcel XDDDD Gracias a ti igual por los animos XD Y espero disfrutes este capítulo, muchas gracias por tu review! Chaus!

**okami reiko: **Haaallo!nOn como me gusta que les caiga bien Ran...XD ojalá alguien se anime y le haga un fanlisting XDDD uhuhuhu...Pss...como que Ren ha optado por dejarse hacer con su madre, ya ves como le acaricía el cabello en este capítulo XDD uhuhu...Y Horo-Horo? Nah...bueno, él está bien mientras Ren esté bien n.n Ehem, muchas gracias por tu review! Byeee!

**nekoaiko: **Haaaallo! xP Ya ves como puse besos...'beso' en realidad TT pero esperate al próximo...habrá más, lo juro xD ahaha...No se ría tanto que la pueden creer loca (hablando de locas ¬¬ yo lo estoy más por escribir estas tonteras haha) Que bueno que te guste el fanfic, y muchas gracias por tu review!

**krmn sk: **Hoooolas! nOn" Ups...oO creo que tu mamá supera a la mia en hacerme pasar vergüenzas, la mia es algo más...discreta supongo xDDD Pero son divertidas cierto? xD yo me río demasiado de la mia haha xD En fin, vi tu grupo de msn, me gustó harto...pude averiguar más de los ainu (en todo caso no sabía ni pisca de ellos xD) y sobre mis mangakas preferidos, haha. Que bueno que disfrutaste el tercer capítulo y muchas gracias por tu review:)

**Joe the time traveler: **Hoooola! Que bueno que te divierta y encanté el fanfic xDD sigue leyendo haha...Emmm, respondiéndo tu pregunta, el fanfic tendrá 'siete capítulos' y un epílogo, sé que es realmente poco pero la semana de vacasiones de Ren y Horo-Horo son SOLO siete días...Yap! Gracias por tu review, chaus! ;) Y continúa siendo un FAN de Ran Tao xD ella te lo agradece ehehe.

**EsmeLi: **Hooola! xD Se te pegó el 'super-kawaii'? xD que bieeeen...Ehehe...Nah pues, eso de polos opuestos tiene mucho sentido...oO aunque si lo piensas bien, siendo los Tao demasiado tradicionalistas tal vez el compromiso de Ran y En fue arreglado por sus padres, como Anna e Yoh...Quien sabe xD Pienso que se ven bien igual x)

Respecto a Ren, creo que si Ran sigue así de jodida con él, le saldrá esa piedrota como dices xDD ya me lo imagino hahaha...Muchas gracias por tu review! Chaus!

**Niacriza: **Hoooola! Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior. Y pss...creo que tú y Ren podrían hacer equipo para destruir a Ran xD tanto que la odian a la pobre hehehe, y pos...oxo gracias por tu review! Bye!

UF UF! o oU sigan enviando reviews...me encanta conestarlos xD uhuhu...

Disfruten este capítulo y nos vemos en el que viene.

_S a l u d o s _

att. Reverie


End file.
